Love me
Love me is Solar's insert song in Aidoru! Sakura Story. Lyrics Tv. Size. Romaji= Kimi wa aruku toki kubi wo sagaru okan testudau koto ni mondai ha ari masen daisuki.. anata no tame ni, watashino suki na mono boku wa shira nai ā subete watashino shiru ai ha... reru you na aidoru! Give me more, baby gunshuuno nakani 'romio!' wo yobikakeru Love me more, please you tsugino reberu wo junbi shimasu ai no kuraimakkusu! |-| Kanji= きみわ歩くとき 首を下がる悪寒 手伝うことに問題はありません 大好き... あなたのために、 私の好きなもの 僕 は知らない ああ すべて 私 の知る愛は... れるようなアイドル! Give me more, baby 群衆の中に「 ロミオ!」 を呼びかける Love me more, please you 次のレベルを準備します 愛のクライマックス! |-| English= As you walk by I get chills down my neck There's no problem in helping I like.. My likes for you I just can't tell ah All I know is that I love... Give me more, baby I call out "Romeo!" in the crowd Love me more, please you Get ready for the next level... the climax of our love! Full Ver. Romaji= Kimi wa aruku toki kubi wo sagaru okan testudau koto ni mondai ha ari masen daisuki.. watashito koi ni ochiru matsu o kiss 'tasuke te' to naki anata wo matte anata no tame ni, watashino suki na mono boku wa shira nai ā subete watashino shiru ai ha... reru you na aidoru! Give me more, baby gunshuuno nakani 'romio!' wo yobikakeru Love me more, please you tsugino reberu wo junbi shimasu ai no kuraimakkusu! Kuro to shiro no kokoro akuma to tenshi! ongaku ha、watashiha boku tsukiakari no shita de odoru! kirabiyaka na toshizen anata ha oshie te kure ta dansu wo misete kureru... anata no tame ni, watashino suki na mono boku wa shira nai ā subete watashino shiru ai ha... reru you na aidoru! Give me more, baby gunshuuno nakani 'romio!' wo yobikakeru Love me more, please you tsugino reberu wo junbi shimasu ai no kuraimakkusu! Love me, kiss me, I heart You Gimme, Gimme, Gimme some Love~ |-| Kanji= きみわ歩くとき 首を下がる悪寒 手伝うことに問題はありません 大好き... 私の恋に落ちる 待つをキス 「 助けて」 と泣き あなたを待って あなたのために、 私の好きなもの 僕 は知らない ああ すべて 私 の知る愛は... れるようなアイドル! Give me more, baby 群衆の中に「 ロミオ!」 を呼びかける Love me more, please you 次のレベルを準備します 愛のクライマックス! 黒と白の心 悪魔と天使-たち! 音楽は、私は 僕月明かりの下で踊る! きらびやかな年前 あなたは教えてくれたダンスを見せてくれる... あなたのために、 私の好きなもの 僕 は知らない ああ すべて 私 の知る愛は... れるようなアイドル! Give me more, baby 群衆の中に「 ロミオ!」 を呼びかける Love me more, please you 次のレベルを準備します 愛のクライマックス! Love me, kiss me, I heart You Gimme, Gimme, Gimme some Love~ |-| English= As you walk by I get chills down my neck There's no problem in helping I like.. Fall in love in me more and more Wait for the kiss As I wait for you in my tower I cry for "Help!" My likes for you I just can't tell ah All I know is that I love... Give me more, baby I call out "Romeo!" in the crowd Love me more, please you Get ready for the next level... the climax of our love! Black and white hearts The Devils and Angels?! Music plays me I dance in the moonlight! Glittering, show me the dance you showed me years ago.. My likes for you I just can't tell ah All I know is that I love... Give me more, baby I call out "Romeo!" in the crowd Love me more, please you Get ready for the next level... the climax of our love! Love me, kiss me, I heart You Gimme, Gimme, Gimme some Love~ Category:Songs Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Songs